


early morning

by perl (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/perl
Summary: ten minutes into the whole sleeping together thing, doyoung senses a very large flaw in plan- they don't fit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cb97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cb97/gifts).



> minor warning for mentions of kinks, it's nothing explicitly sexual just an fyi.
> 
> also, this ain't the fluffy ot3 bedsharing piece you're thinking of.

“doyoung,” yuta calls, grabbing him by the back his shirt. “doyoungie~”

“what?” he snaps, because it is 12:03 and yuta is brushing his teeth and every minute spent here is another minute of his eight and a half hours of beauty sleep _wasted._ gone, poof! disappeared! and doyoung is especially not keen on that.

yuta spits, wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand. _heathen._ “come sleep with us?”

 _us_ meaning taeyong and yuta; _us_ meaning nothing but elbows and joints taeyong; _us_ meaning serial hugger yuta; _us_ meaning no way in hell, doyoung _likes_ his sleep peaceful and fulfil.

his answer's immediate. “no.”

“but!” yuta says, eyes already growing bigger; doyoung can _feel_ the headache begin. “we need to commemorate this!”

“this?”

“yes! us all together- becoming a _three._ ”

“well, i’ll consider.” doyoung takes a moment to look at yuta; big eyes, small frown, a classic move. “consideration complete; the answer is still no.”

“but-”

doyoung cuts him off. “you haven't even finished brushing your teeth, don't try to speak to me.”

then, he leaves and just a second later, yuta calls out “where's the respect, huh? that's hyung to you!” dropping the baby act. doyoung’s inordinately pleased.

-

but, as well as he knows yuta and what makes him tick, taeyong knows him and knows exactly what gets doyoung going.

taeyong’s waiting on his bed; it's ambush after ambush tonight. the clock on his night table reads 12:06; doyoung’s eye twitches.

“yuta says he'll call you daddy during sex if you sleep with us.”

doyoung is _not_ going to splutter or choke. instead, he will approach this as any Real Man would when faced with the reveal of his kink list. “did you-”

“no, i haven't finished.” taeyong cuts him off, listing things off with his fingers. “and he says you can spank him, choke him, call him little boy or good boy, _and_ put a collar on him, even with a leash.”

“did you go through my dream journal?” doyoung is _calm,_ he is _serene,_ he is handling this like a Real Man. he is _not_ shrieking.

(he is. that was a shriek, he can hear yuta laugh from the bathroom.)

“he'll even wear a skirt for you.”

really, that's the dealbreaker. the yes is on the tip of his tongue. but then taeyong says:

“but, only if you sleep with us.”

really doyoung wants to know how the hell taeyong got access to his notes on his phone, but he is being a cool, calm serene adult about this. he asks the less pressing question. “did he really say he would or are you coercing him into doing this?”

“first, i’d _never_ force anyone to do things they're uncomfortable with- and no doyoung, you are _not_ uncomfortable with sharing a bed with us, that's just you being prissy over your beauty sleep. secondly, we went through a kink list.”

“based off my dream journal?” pressing questions _must_ be asked.

“in part,” taeyong _smirks_ at him. “what? your icloud was public.”

“those were private documents! meant for my eyes and my personal review only!” doyoung is _calm._ that is _not_ yuta laughing at him in the background.

taeyong rolls his eyes. “hey, i’m offended that i only showed up in the really boring sex dreams. yuta got all the kinky ones.”

“that! that-” _calm,_ he is _calm._

“that what? am i so feisty you just wanna tie me up into submission? do i challenge your inner alpha male complex _that_ much?” yuta says, leaning on his doorway, looking far too pleased at doyoung’s current predicament.

it takes a moment, because doyoung is a prideful person who hayes being cornered, but he does say it.

“fine.”

sometimes, you have to lose the battle to win the war.

(really, doyoung has lost too many times for there to be a war.)

“fine?” taeyong asks raising an eyebrow.

“fine, but i get most of the blanket and-” he says, turning to look at yuta. “i want your complete submission.”

he grabs his right-side pillow (the good pillow) and walks out.

“yes daddy!” yuta chirps, just to get a rise out of him. doyoung will _not_ give him the satisfaction.

that was a lie. doyoung throws his pillow at him, yuta catches it with an easy laugh and when taeyong starts cackling, he pretends it's not shame burning down the back of his throat, rather bitterness at being blackmailed to sleep with his polygamous partners.

-

ten minutes into the whole sleeping together thing- doyoung senses a very large flaw in plan.

they don't _fit_ together. taeyong’s elbows are poking into the crease of his stomach, and try as hard as he might, yuta can't wrap _all_ of his leg around doyoung’s skinny body. they're not all tangled together like the main couples in romcoms, and _yes,_ doyoung does know movies are fake but-

they just don't fit.

he says as much, and taeyong grumbles at him to go to sleep while yuta answers with a muffled “shut up,” because his faces is pressed against doyoung’s side.

and part of it _is_ uncomfortable, yes. but it's also _nice._

he's lying on his stomach, head crooked into the junction of taeyong’s shoulder, ear by his collarbone. the clock reads 12:36 by the time he's counted thirty six heartbeats, and taeyong nudges closer, slinging an arm over his waist. mumbling something incoherent, probably another _go to sleep._

taeyong’s all bones but he's warm; touchy but not overbearing- yuta on the other hand, doyoung’s pretty sure is trying to climb on top of him. by now he's got his nose pressed up to doyoung's spine, half his bodyweight on doyoung’s back and one leg is hiked up to doyoung’s hips, taeyong’s hand resting on his knee. it's still not bad.

pretty nice actually.

-

at 1:45, taeyong falls off the bed.

-

at 1:54, yuta groans at him to get back up because it's cold and he stole all blankets.

-

at 1:55, doyoung stands up, grabs all the blankets from taeyong and climbs back into bed.

-

at 1:57, taeyong finding no other option for space, chooses a spot right on top doyoung and yuta.

-

at 2:03, yuta pushes them, the bedsheets, and the blankets, all off the bed, and thanks god they have a carpet.

doyoung’s yell gets muffled by the pile of stuff on top of him, but yuta gets the message, throws pillows down too.

-

eventually they manage to arrange themselves into something workable. taeyong in the middle, spooning doyoung- who, no matter what he denies, likes physical affection. he's got one arm wrapped around his waist, and doyoung’s holding it there with his hand. yuta’s on his left, flopped out like a starfish on his stomach not bothering with them because “no,” he mostly just wants to _sleep._

-

five minutes into the peace of almost sleep, taeyong points out that they're using the bedsheets as blankets. yuta tells him to shut up, but they still spend ten minutes sorting through the blankets and sheets, fixing it.

-

at 2:51, doyoung realizes he is _not_ sleeping on his right-side pillow. that’s not happening. he gets up, crawls over taeyong and shakes yuta, lightly hitting him.

“mmhrhgn- _no._ doyoung, go away.” is the reply he gets, yuta slaps his hand away and rolls over. doyoung is _not_ having that, he will sleep tonight, and he will sleep well.

“get up! up up up! off my pillow!” he says, bouncing on yuta, punctuating each word to a hit on his shoulder.

“go away, you piece of shit,” yuta says, blindly punching him. he gets doyoung’s elbow and ends up whining in pain himself. small victories, doyoung tells himself, that’s what it’s about.

yuta shoves him off, muttering ‘shut up,’ but doyoung only climbs on top of him again. that pillow is _his._

“doyoung,” taeyong says, sounding absolutely _miserable._ “if this is your weird foreplay to sex- just do it in the morning please.”

they stop fighting.

doyoung moves first. “he stole my pillow.”

yuta hits him in the gut.

taeyong sighs. “yuta, give doyoung back his pillow.”

yuta looks up at doyoung (not that he can see him). “the only thing you can call me during sex is ‘baby’. and i'm not calling you daddy.”

“taeyong!”

“why are you children. fuck, doyoung listen _i’ll_ call you daddy ok? problem solved, now can we all go to sleep?”

both of them relent with minimal scoffing on both sides. taeyong shifts over to doyoung’s side so yuta can take his pillow. doyoung gets his pillow back.

the natural order has been restored; all is well.

-

“i’d call _taeyong_ daddy.”

“what the fuck. _why?_ ”

“do we need to talk about this right now?”

“he's insulting my manhood!”

“i’m not. i just think it'd be an insult to my father to call you daddy.”

“that's insulting his manhood. doyoung?”

“doyoung?”

“doyoungie?”

“fuck off you asshole.”

“get off me! off! off!”

“ow! you hit me on the mouth.”

“kids, do i need to turn the lights on or will you live?”

“he'll live probably.”

“i’m bleeding.”

“yeah. you can sleep it off.”

-

someone’s alarm goes off at 6:45.

-

“so,” taeyong says, three hours later holding a warm mug of coffee. “movies and genre fiction have lied to us.”

“you think?” yuta asks, one of those annoying morning people. he's sitting on the counter beside doyoung, using his chair as a legrest.

doyoung doesn't reply, only looks at taeyong to continue.

“waking up next to your loved ones is not worth shit. i want a refund for all my crushed and broken dreams.”

that, doyoung smiles at because he's the kind of evil person that enjoys people’s dreams being crushed. yuta laughs because it's morning and he's the kind of nice person who laughs at passable sarcasm.

taeyong puts his coffee down and stretches.

**Author's Note:**

> evon: hey write an ot3 bedsharing fic.  
> me: yes. kinkshaming fic. i can do that.
> 
> i said it wasn't _explicitly_ sexual, not that it wasn't overly.


End file.
